Allied engineer (Red Alert 3)
On land Engineer_water.jpg On water |imgdesc = |faction = Allies |baseunit = |role = Field support |eliteability = |useguns = Tool kit Medical kit and tent |usearmor = |tier = 1 |hp = |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = |trans = |amphibious = Yes |techlvl = |cost = 500 |time = 0:10 |produced = Boot Camp |req = |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = |seaspeed = |range = |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = First-Aid Tent |structure = |notes = |margin = }} Engineers were Allied support infantry units employed during the Third World War and the Uprising. Background Allied field engineers are responsible for keeping the Allied war machine running in top condition. Their technical knowledge allows them to repair friendly structures and capture enemy and tech structures. And their portable jet ski means that water is no obstacle for them. They also possess first-aid training, and can heal wounded friendlies using the medical supplies from their inflatable tent. Abilities Game unit The Allied engineers are equipped with medical supplies, allowing them to heal wounded Allied infantry with ease. However, in order to do so, the engineer must deploy into a first aid tent, which can be brought back down, leaving the engineer mobile again. When multiple first aid tents are deployed close together, they can heal each other and the more of them deployed the faster they cure. But these first aid tents are too small to be classified as structures, so they can be easily ground away by heavy vehicles. In addition to the kits, they also come along with a collapsible jet-ski which can be used to cross large bodies of water and reach isolated buildings and oil derricks. Engineers have no weapons of any sort, unlike the Soviet combat engineers, who have revolvers, and they cannot sprint like Imperial engineers. Engineers should always travel with a Peacekeeper escort as they have next to no armour and because enemy forces often make them priority targets, as their ability to capture structures makes them extremely dangerous. Even so, they are better off than previous generations of engineers, as engineers had no such equipment back then. Because Allied engineers are unsuitable in conventional military roles, they typically skew older as well as wiser than the average combatant. Engineers tend to talk with in a nasal voice. Quotes Upon exiting the Boot Camp *''On time as always!'' Select *''Tools ready!'' *''How can I help?'' *''Oh, hi!'' *''I'm here if you need me!'' *''Hey there, command!'' *''Hello? Hello?'' *''Need a repair?'' *''I'm listening, sir!'' *''Engineering!'' *''I've got the knowledge!'' *''I have the tools!'' *''Engineer on duty!'' Moving *''Okay!'' *''I won't be late!'' *''Whatever you say, sir!'' *''Yes, sir!'' *''Alrightey then!'' Moving to land *''Comin' out!'' *''Ooh, get me a towel!'' *''Aww, I was just getting used to it!'' *''Last one out is a rotten egg!'' Moving to water *''Is it safe in there?'' *''...what about sharks?'' *''Cannonball!'' *''Maybe you should go in first!'' Garrisoning a structure *''I thought you'd never ask!'' *''Don't have to tell me twice!'' *''Ooh! Do they have Internet?'' Capturing a structure *''Analyzing schematics!'' *''Studying blueprints!'' *''Got the plans right here!'' *''I know this part!'' Repairing a structure *''Repairing!'' *''I know just the trick!'' *''I can fix it!'' Under fire *''I'm unarmed!'' *''Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!'' *''Get me outta here!'' *''Help!'' Glitches * When the medical tent is deployed, Allied Engineer cannot be lifted up by Yuriko, but still take damage from her attack. ** The tent can still be sucked into the Vacuum Imploder singularity, but cannot be destroyed by it. The tent remains in air, becomes unable to pack up and vulnerable to AA attacks only, and can now heal flying infantries, like Rocket Angels, as well. Trivia *Like the Allied engineer from Red Alert 2, this one is voiced by Phil Tanzini. Many of the lines are identical to those of his predecessor. *Although not processing any weapons, Allied engineer can gain veterancy by pick up veterancy crates or being trained after occupying Veteran Academies. *Strangely, none of the engineers in the Red Alert universe wear protective body armour or exoskeleton suits like those in the Tiberium universe. Instead, they wear only civilian attire. *The concept art shows a striking resemblance to the GDI engineer from Tiberium Wars. Gallery RA3_Allied_Engineer_concept_fragment.png|Concept art fragment from the Red Alert 3: Premier Edition bonus DVD See also *Combat engineer (Red Alert 3) *Imperial engineer Category:Red Alert 3 Allied Arsenal Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry